Before the storm
by xoxoNileyxoxo
Summary: Miley has to visit Nick, 'cause her parents told her to. How can one song change everything between them? Niley one-shot. R


**Before the storm**

It was one of those days I didn't want to get up. I felt empty and just wanted to stay in bed the whole day. I had the chance to, i didn't have to work that day but my parents had other plans for me...

At 9am mom entered my room, waking me up on my free day. I should've know that it wasn't such a good sign.

"Wake up, hun." She said quietly, knowing I'd hear her anyway.

"Mom, i don't have to work today and it's just 9 in the morning!" I exclaimed, pulling my pillow over my face. "Let me sleep."

"You should get up now. I want you to get ready and be at the Jonas' at 11."

I almost fell out of my bed when I heard her saying what she just said.

"You want me to do WHAT?" I couldn't believe it. Of course I didn't hate this family. I actually loved Denise and Paul. I just had a little problem with their sons. Well, two of them, anyway. You see, Nick and I dated for almost 2 years. We've been happy until he broke up with me. I barely talked to him since that day. Not like Joe. He's still one of my best friends, and I really miss him though we talk a lot. Then there's Kevin, the oldest of them. I don't know what to think about him right now. It seems like my used-to-be big brother hated me. Not to mention the glares I get when I see him. I think I don't have to mention Frankie, the youngest brother. He's adorable and always smiles when he sees me. Maybe 'cause he's close to my sister, but I don't mind.

"I want you to go to the Jonas' today."

"Mom, why would I want to go there?"

"'Cause I'm saying so. Their parents already know about your visit, we'll be coming over at 6. They invited us for dinner and I told them you and Noah would be there earlier."

As much as I wished I was dreaming, I knew I wasn't. Mom really wanted me to go and see the person I really didn't want to see. Not today, not in my direct future. Of course I dated a few people, my last boyfriend, Liam, and I just broke up a month ago and I didn't talk to Nick for months but I never loved someone as much as I loved him. I couldn't believe my own mom would do something like that.

"Do I really have to go? You know Kevin hates me, so does Nick. Well, he doesn't hate me but we're not close and I really don't feel like seeing them today. Can't you tell I'm sick or somthing like that?"

"No, Miles. You have to work it out someday and it's for your best. You'll be fine."

"Sure. Ima take a shower now." I told her and mom left my room. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes but I didn't want to cry. I couldn't cry 'cause of something like that.

I felt better after taking a hot shower and looked through my clothes to find something to wear. I couldn't decide at all, so I took out some dark ripped jeans and a white see through shirt, wearing my black bra under it. It was casual and a little sexy. Perfect for today. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled a little. My hair was in its natural way, short and curly. I thought about straightening it, but then again I didn't feel like it at all. I didn't wear too much make-up and just a little lip gloss. I've been done at 11.

"Mom, I'm leaving. Noah, are you coming?"

"Yes!" My little sister shouted back happily. She loves being with Frankie and spending time at their house.

"Alright hun, have fun."

"Thanks." I grumbled and went to my car, since the Jonas family wasn't living in our neighbourhood anymore. After half an hour Noah and I reached the house and drove through the gate.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. When I realized Nick, or even worse, Kevin, could open it, I felt nervous. Noah must've felt that, 'cause she squeezed my hand encouraging.

Suddenly the door flew open and Frankie stood in front of us.

"Noah! Miley!" He smiled and hugged each of us. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You visited Noah a week ago, remember." I laughed but my laugh faded when Nick came out of the living room looking at me directly.

"Miley?" He asked as if he wasn't believing I was standing there. Noah and Frankie were leaving to Frankie's room so there was no one but Nick and me.

"Hey." I said awkwardly, trying to smile a little but failed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom told me to go and be here now. She said I should drive Noah to your place and stay 'til they're here for dinner tonight." I tried not to start crying. Seeing Nick just hurt. I didn't know why but I guess I just still liked him a lot.

"Oh okay. Well, Joe's in his room if you wanna go there. But I'm not sure if he's awake."

"It's ok." I didn't even know where it came from. As much as I didn't want to see Nick, I didn't want to leave him either. Was it possible than I still felt more than just friendship feelings?

"You sure?" He seemed worried and I knew he felt awkward, too. But I also knew that he knew I was ok. He could read me like a book after all.

"Yeah, I am." I actually even smiled a little and this time the little smile wasn't faked.

"So... How've you been?"

"I've been ok. A break up isn't easy you know. How about you?"

"I'm sorry." He simply said.

"No need to be sorry. It's not like it's your fault. And I'm moving on."

"That's good to hear."

"But you still didn't tell me how you've been." I stated.

"True. I've been good. Just a little stressed." Just as Nick finished his sentence, Kevin entered the room. But he didn't glare at me like he used to do. He walked up to us and opened his arms.

"May I?" He asked me and I just nodded. He took me and hugged me with his strong arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You're forgiven." I smiled at him and he left the room again.

"Wow, where did this come from?" I asked Nick.

"I don't know. He missed you. We all did." Nick said blushing.

"Thanks. So what are we going to do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Beat you on guitar hero." I smirked and turned around to go to the game room.

"Oh sure, as if you can beat the guitar hero master."

"Keep dreaming, Nick."

We played for an hour when Joe entered the room.

"JOE!" I shouted and started running into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Miles. You know your best-friend, also known as my girlfriend, wouldn't like you hugging me like that." He teased and I just held him even more tight.

"As if Ashley would care. She knows I don't love you."

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"That's what it was supposed to do. Well, wanna play with us?"

"Nah, I've a better idea. Let me go and get Kevin, then Ima tell you what I planned." He didn't even give us time to answer. Joe just turned around and left the room.

"Okay, that was weird. Well, I won anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"You won't next time."

"Didn't say there's be a next time." I stuck out my tongue at him and Nick just laughed, shaking his head.

"Good to see you're still the old you inside."

"Of course I am me. Who else would I be?"

"Dunno. You changed. Your songs, your outfits. Not that I don't like it. I'm a boy for god's sake. But it's good to see you're still that giggling, sometimes a little crazy, girl I got to know."

"Nick, I'll always be myself. Nothing could ever change me. I'm just growing up but that doesn't mean I'd change."

"I know."

Just then Joe and Kevin entered the room again. Joe explained he had a great idea. He wanted to write a song together. They already had a melody, they just needed the lyrics and they thought I'd be a great help.

"Well, that's the melody." Joe said while Nick played it on his guitar.

"Hmm the melody's good. It sounds like a love song. Or a story. A story that wants to be told. Do you already have anything in your mind? Like lyrics, a possible name?"

"Before the storm." Nick said quietly. I looked at him suddenly knowing what the song should be about. It made me sad but also happy. I felt the need to tell people a special story.

"That's it." I said and the three brothers looked at me. "I've an idea. Nick, could you start playing again, please?" He nodded and started playing the song again and I started singing.

_"I know this isn't what I wanted,_

_I never thought It'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are" _

I felt the others staring at me while I was singing, my eyes closed. When I didn't know how to continue, Nick suddenly started singing along.

_"_**We were young and times were easy**

**But I can see it's not the same.**

**I'm standing here but you don't see me**

**I'd give it all for that to change.**

**But I don't wanna lose her. Don't wanna let her go." **

Nick stopped singing and I immediately knew how to go on. It might be weird but I just knew it.

_"Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_'cause I will leave you alone." _I stopped, feeling some tears in my eyes, but I didn't cry yet.

"**I'm flooded with all this pain, **

**knowing that I'll never hold her"**

**"**_**Like I did before the storm." **_

**"With every strike of lightning"**

_"comes a memory that lasts." _

Now the first tear rolled down my cheek, but I didn't mind at all. I nodded, a sign for Nick to continue singing but it seemed like he didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's just that memories are rushing back into my mind. But it's ok." I smiled at them.

"Alright, I know how to go on now." Nick said and started playing where he stopped.

"**And not a word is left unspoken,**

**As the thunder starts to crash."**

_"Maybe I should give up." _I sang quietly and looked at the ground, didn't want to face the others but I felt their looks. I felt they were wondering what I meant. Especial one of them. The one who used to be my prince charming. But before they could ask, I started singing again.

"_Standin' out in the rain,_

_Need to know if it's over,_

_'Cuz I will leave you alone."_

**"I'm flooded with all this pain,**

**Knowing I'll never hold her"**

_**"Like I did**_

_**Before the storm"**_

_"Trying to keep_

_The lights from going out"_

_**"And the clouds are ripping out my broken heart.**_

_**They always say,**_

_**That a heart is not a home**_

_**Without the one who gets you through the storm."**_

Wow, we didn't even talk about the lyrics and knew what the other one was about to sing. We were in a perfect sync. I still cried but I felt better.

_**"Standin' out in the rain,**_

_**Knowin' that it's really over.**_

_**Please don't leave me alone.**_

_**I'm flooded with all this pain,**_

_**Knowing I'll never hold ya,**_

_**Like I did,**_

_**Before the storm.**_

_**Like I did,**_

_**Before.. the storm." **_

Joe and Kevin just started cheering.

"Well, it was supposed to be a JB song, but it's perfect for you guys. This song's awesome. I recorded it with my cell, we just have to write down the lyrics. You should go to the studio and record it someday." Joe smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered, not able to control my voice. Nick looked at me and I knew he felt I wasn't ok. But he also knew I didn't want to talk about it now. Not in front of his brothers.

"Well, I'm meeting Danielle now. See you at dinner, Miles. seeing you again was great."

"I gotta go, too. Meeting Ashley. See you later." Joe said.

"Tell her I said hi."

The two brothers left the room so Nick and I were alone again.

"So, what was that?"

"huh?"

"Miles, you know what I'm talking about. 'Maybe I should give up'? Give up what?"

"Nothing, Nick."

"I know you better than that. You can't lie to me like that. So tell me."

"I'm sorry, I can't." I was about to get up, but Nick grabbed my arm and held me back. He didn't say anything first, he just hugged me tight. I sobbed a few time, making his shirt wet but it didn't seem like he'd care at all.

"Shh, everything's good."

"No, it isn't." I sighed and made him let me go somehow.

"Then talk to me, Miles. Is it 'cause of Liam?"

"No. Not at all. I'm over that. I know it's fast but there's a reason. The same reason Liam and I broke up. I couldn't love him like I love someone else. Nick, I.. I can't do this. Let me go, please."

Nick didn't let go. He just grabbed my face and held in between his hands.

"Miles, look at me. Please." I opened my eyes and looked at him. I was melting when I saw this chocolate brown eyes I love so much. And what they showed surprised me. They showed understanding and what surprised me the most, they showed love. "Talk to me."

"Nick.. I... I don't want to lose you again. I want go back to what we had before all the drama began. I want m _best friend_ back." Saying that hurt me the most. I didn't just want my best friend back. I wanted my _boyfriend_. The one i love more than life itself.

"You could've told me. I miss you, Mi." I just cried even more when I heard that name.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to..." He started but I interrupted him.

"It's ok." I smiled a little and looked into his eyes again. Brown met blue. This look told more than I could explain. It was pure love. Our faces started moving, until they were just inches apart. I smiled wider and he closed the gasp between us. We just kissed and when I felt Nick's tongue on my bottom lip I seperated my own lips to let him in. This kiss was more than I expected. When air was needed I pulled away, giggling like a little girl after she got her first kiss.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I finally told him what I really felt, looking into his eyes all the time. He was silent for a while and I was afraid telling him was wrong. But then I saw him smiling.

"I love you, too, Mi. Do you.. Do you think you could give us another chance someday?"

"I'd love to. But I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

"Miley.. I love you more than anything. I wouldn't be able to love anyone more than I love you. You're the world to me. You're one in a million. And I love you. So will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend again?"

"Yes."

"i love you.

"I love you, too, Nick."

It's crazy how a day my parents planned can change everything so much when you're writing a song..


End file.
